Tea Bagging
Teabag (form of protest) # to slap your testes on the the forehead of a non se pro # to flaunt one's exposed tea bags in the face of one's oppressor # a sign of ownership in Halo by crouching on the face of a player you have killed Origin: American filmmaker John Waters (link is NSFW) Tea Bagging Agenda *No More Government Trash Collection: Why is the government so interested in collecting Our trash? Is ours, you cant take it! *Legalizing Rape Legalizing God's plan to have babies with anyone we want no matter how much they say no. *Stop Spending and More Tax Cuts for The Rich. It worked so well in 1937! *Kill Harry Read *Tea Bagging's New Agenda! KEEP IT SEKRET!! *Restore Theocracy Democracy *The restoration of Sovereign Citizenship *Join the Republican Party *Restoration of Patriotic Laws abolished by previous libural administrations. *Stop The NAACP's racist agenda against Real Americans *Tea Bagging Solution against Libural Education: Brainwashing the Right Way *Tea Party demands restoration of oppressive powers against Mooslims *Tea Party to end Entitle Program "Emancipation Proclamation" *Shorter Press Conferences *Teach The Real Constitution on all public schools *Decimate 4Chan from existence Fourwhat? We never heard of them... now leave us alone! The Tea Bag Army: Just like the Kiss Army, only more weaponized and with less facial make up... most of the time List of Retruit *Byron Williams of Groveland, aka Kalyfornia Patrolman See Also * Astroturf * Glenn Beck * anal poisoning * Scott Brown * Dale Robertson * Sharron Angle External Tea Bagging Tubes OK, I grew up in Lutherville, and Divine opened the back door at the Timonium Theatre so we could sneak in and see Jane Fonda naked in Klute and Jennifer O'Neal in summer of '42, but NO MORE EXTERNAL TUBES! Footnote: Maryland State Fair *Black Tea Baggers' Facebook page * Tea Bag TV *Tea Bagging more popular than ever! *Tea Baggers supports GOP * Tea Baggers Baggin' on Healthcare! *Tea Baggers finds solution to Health Care Problems! *Tea Bagging to receive Medal of Freedom *Tea Baggers elect New Pope *Tea Baggers remembers 9/12 *Tea Baggers to protest Metro DC for wasteful spending *Fox News loves Tea Bagging *Tea Party wins heart of the media *Tea Party to start in new movie! *Tea Baggers Tells joos to stop whining and monopolizing on the "Hollowcaust" *Tea Party Candidate arrested for drug possession being American! *Tea Party to sue un-american traitors! *Tea Party supports anti-immigration against white people *Tea Party to topple McCain another Republican Traitor *Tea Party captures Obama's secret agent: Scheduled to be executed *Palin and Bachmann join forces with Tea Party *Tea Party to recruit rubber chickens *Tea Party: The Movie *Tea Party to replace GOP. Republicans celebrate! *Tea Party comes to Colorado *Evil democrats refuse to listen to Tea Party's protest *Tea Party to bring Back Christmas! *Tea Party supports the end of Communist America *Tea Party: A History *GOP to ask Tea Party for cash *Tea Party sends fax to un-american traitors. Eloquent papers convinces Nation of Libural Threat *Tea Party demands the end of Socialized Medicine *Tea Party to give more money to the GOP *Tea Party being hijacked by Republicans Hippies! *Tea Party doesnt support Racism *GOP to take over Tea Party. Tea Party furious rejoices *Tea Party to go on strike! America Demands prosecution of Mooslim Tyrant *Tea Party uncovers new evidence that Obama bankrupted America *Tea Party convention rocks the Nation *Tea Party Tells welfare queen to get a jub! *Tea Party to elect new speaker: Mr. Browning *Tea Baggers to hunt down Dorks! *Tea Bagging heroes to hunt down socialist traitors *Glorious Patriots making time to save our Nation *Liburals continue to slander lies about The Tea Party! *Learn how to speak Tea Bag Real American 101 *Reverse Racism continues to haunt Tea Party *Taxes more popular than tea? *The Black people joins the Tea Party *Six easy steps to become a Tea Man! *Tea Party proves That they are not Racist!!! *Tea Party joins cause to stop un-american foreigners *Democrats refusing to endorse Tea Party's Libertarian Philosophies *Mooslims are worshiping a monkey! The comments made by Mark Williams does not reflect the opinions of Wikiality.com *Rand Paul to lead Tea Party to new Century of Racism Prosperity *Tea Party to run on Pro-Messiah Platform. Where is your God Now Republicans Democrats? *Tea party to take Las Vegas by storm *Tea party Awesomest Economic Plan for Fiscal Responsibility *Tea Party takes Maine *Tea Party to take a long hiatus *Tea Party Moves "Tea Bagging HQ" to Colorado: Free Tea Bagging Every Tuesday *Tea Bagging makes awesome profit! *Tea Bagging Dont Need no Government Help *Tea Bagging: What Happened in Las Vegas... stays in Las Vegas! Do You Understand Me? *Old Lezbian Hatez Tea Bagging! *Corporations want some of that Tea Bagging *Tea party Hero abandons patriotic agenda *Tea Bagging National An... wait there is a conservative youtube?? Since when?! *There is no racism in Tea Bagging Party! *Tea Bagger Patriot attacked by hobos! *If you are a Tea Bagger you are not racist: It is genetically Impossible *Tea Bagging Hero to Retire: to Spend More Time with Family *Tea Baggers to hold orgy summit